Crossover Artists
by Isis Tawny Lee
Summary: x men evolution characters go about their daily lives school work eating or in toads case catching flies... but when the girls at school begin to slowly kill them off who can try to stop them
1. A Date with Detention

Author's Note-  
Some other people I know have, or will write X-Men fanfics before, or after me and their stories may feature the same characters I include in my own X-Men fanfics. So, just so you know this story takes place before theirs and if you've already read theirs before mine, just kind of put theirs out of your head while you're reading mine-Don't put them out of your head entirely)!  
  
Chapter 1: A Date with Detention  
In an abandoned looking apartment-flanked by rows of beautiful Sakura trees in bloom with fragile-looking pink blossoms- in the biggest room of the apartment sits a girl with dark brown hair that flows down to her hips till it stops with purple tips-at the moment it's frizzy because she just woke up. Her hand is propped under her chin, and her eyelids droop over her chocolate colored eyes as she stuffs spoonfuls of cocoa puffs into her mouth from the bowl sitting on the dining table she's sitting at.  
"Are you actually awake, Hex?" the girl sitting across from her asks, examining her nails with silvery eyes. She tosses her dark red hair-so dark that when the sun shines on it, it turns black- over the shoulder of her red shirt that ties around her stomach, so that it lands on her back and cascades down to past her hips. Her legs-covered by the tight black jeans she's wearing-are crossed, and her sneaker is tapping in the air to a Weezer song called "Teenage Dirt Bag". Hex lifts her eyes to glare at the girl.  
Suddenly, the tap of the sink lifts and a small slim stream of water flows out. As it does a pair of feminine hands appear and grip the side of the sink's side. The female hands pull a girl with curly dirty blonde hair- that comes down to her waist. Aquamarine eyes focus on the red-head as they peek over the side of the sink. Within moments, she's pulled herself up so that she can sit on the sink's edge. Her second-ago-aquamarine eyes swirl with a sparkling, stunning mint green till they turn completely mint green.  
She wears a tight-long sleeved, low cut forest green shirt and a pair of blue jean flares that have cut knees, and for shoes, spike-heeled black boots that come up to her ankle inside her pant leg. "Morning, Gharlotte." She calls o the red-head. "Way to make an entrance, Maris." Gharlotte says rolling her eyes. "Biscotti?" Maris asks, ignoring her comment. Gharlotte shrugs so Maris grabs her one out of the bread box anyway, and herself a box of Peanut Butter Cap'n Crunch from the cupboard.  
She tosses Gharlotte the biscotti, and sits to eat her own breakfast. "Morning, Hex." Maris greets cheerfully, but Hex simply glares at her from the corner of her eye. "Um," Maris whispers turning to Gharlotte. ", why is Hex eating her cereal with a spork?" she asks. Without warning, Hex slams down her spork. "Can I not wat my breakfast in peace?!" She shouts. "You're the one disturbing it not us." Gharlotte points out. "You now what?!" Hex says, standing up from the table and pushes her chair back.  
But she doesn't ask she simply walks over into the living room area if the apartment, curls up infront of the heating vent, and disappears! "SON OF A JOVIAL HOBO!" echoes loudly through the corridors. "What now?" Gharlotte asks annoyed, A girl with dark brown wavy hair that's pulled back into a pony-tail, stumbles out from her room-which has blaring Linkin' Park music coming from it- and into the hallway dressed in a red, and orange horizontally stripped, sleevless, tight shirt that is held up by a string that wraps around her neck.  
Her skirt is made of black jean and comes a little above mid-thigh, and at he moment-and probably the rest of the day- no shoes. "Erg! What is it, Selene? What possible reason do you have to split ear drums at nearly seven-thirty in the A.M?" Gharlotte asks, nibbling on her biscotti. "Hm. Guess I was wrong. You didn't wear your ponytail to tight, and it caused your hair to fall off." Gharlotte shrugged. Selene ignored her sarcastic comment-as most people did because she usually had a current of sarcasm.  
"Has anyone seen my necklace? The one with the gold chain, and gold cross that had the purple stone in the middle?" she asks. "No. Just wear another one. Heck, borrow one of mine." Maris consoled. "No! This necklace is special!" Selene persisted. "Oh yeah! Isn't it the one Coavin bought you for Christmas?" Maris asks. "No, I broke that one. This is the one I stole off a midget." Selene says cheerfully. Maris and Gharlotte roll their eyes. "Why don't you go check your room? No doubt the midget's in there with the necklace in that sty." Gharlotte chuckles.  
"Humph." Selene says glaring at Gharlotte. "I bid you good day, sir." She says darkly in a British accent. "But I'm a gir-." Gharlotte begins, but Selene continues with, "I said good day to you, sir!" and marches off. "Cheesecakes!" A girl with long black hair-that has golden highlights, and flipped out tips that come just above the waist of her black pleated skirt- chirps as she enters the kitchen. She also has on a tight black T-Shirt with a picture of The Beatles frozen in a pose at a concert where their singing at the top of their lungs. Her black combat boots squeak on the kitchen flooring's tiles as she walks over to the refrigerator, and pulls out a carton of eggs. "N-Nissa.please, tell me what you're doing." Maris says as cautiously around Nissa as she would around a sensitive rapidly ticking time bomb.  
"I'm going to make eggs you silly wanker." Nissa explains over her shoulder, as she prepares to cook by turning on the stove's flames, and light. "But Nissa., please," Maris pleads standing up, and dragging her chair infront of her like a shield. "Think of me; think of Gharlotte, think of Hex!" Maris continues. "Shut up!" Hex groans loudly from her unseen position infront of the heating register. "But mostly think of me!" Gharlotte calls from under the table in a rather high pitched voice. "Oh come on guys. I'm only making an egg. So what? What is the worst that could happen?" Nissa asks casually.  
"Hey," Selene says emerging from her room-Linkin' Park's "Crawling" chorus screaming from inside the room. "I saw that movie." She says. "Huh?" Everyone-but Nissa, and including Hex- asks in grunted puzzlement. "What's the Worst that Could Happen, that's what it is called." Selene begins. Nissa taps the egg on the frying pan's handle. "Oh! There's this one part where this lady whose giving sign language to the audience at home whose watching the main character's trial, and she starts flippin people off," Selene informs happily. Nissa-kind of in slow motion- breaks the egg over the pan. "Because the main character is telling the jury to F-," Selene begins again, but suddenly the pan bursts into flames as the egg hits it.  
  
Selene frantically bangs on a door up the street from her own apartments. A young man with spiky black hair, hazel eyes, and a black silver hoop earring answers the door. He's dressed in a red T-shirt, black baggy pants, and a black leather trench coat. "Hey Coavin, can I have my swim suit top back?" Selene asks. "AH HA!" he yells pointing accusingly at her. "So it was you who was chuckin water balloons through my door's window with that.thing." Coavin accuses.  
He looks around her to see why the fire alarm is wailing. "Can I please have it back? I reeeally need it!" Selene whines. "O-Ok.what's going on?" Coavin asks. "SMASH IT! SMASH IT!" Maris commands in a crazed way. There's a loud smash and the alarm goes quiet. Selene is still watching Coavin-who's watching to see what scene might unfold behind her. "Here." He says and hands a hot pink bikini top to her. Selene scurries off with the top in hand and arms filled with lidless containers of baking soda.  
  
"No more eggs. No more. I forbid them, completely." Maris groans as they approach the school quickly from her and Coavin's cars-his a black 98' Corvette, hers a red Mustang Convertible- and stock through the empty-empty except for a few strung out druggies huddled in a corner- parking lot. "Ha ha! Good thing I have gym next." Selene admits batting at her white covered shirt, but not even causing a speck to lift -actually all of them are covered in white powder.  
"Oh know! Don't you dare complain!" He scolds loudly. "Yeah, Selene, you're the one who put out the fire by throwing open boxes of baking soda at flames." Maris also joins in. "Well, it put it out, right?" Selene defends herself. They all separate into different hallways once inside the school.  
  
Kitty Pride hops out of the girl's locker room as she ties her sneaker up in the air. As she begins to fall Jean Grey supports her with her telekinetic powers. "Careful." Jean giggles. "Like thanks." Kitty praises, but Jean waves it off. "Hey watch it ex.men." Gharlotte puns deliberately colliding between them. Selene follows the same action and giggles cruelly at Gharlotte's joke, both high-fiving when they pass them. Kitty and Jean snort in unison, and return to their gym activities.  
  
"Selene. Pst, Selene!" Gharlotte whispers to Selene. Selene stops balancing the ball on her nose and turns to Gharlotte. "Watch this." Gharlotte says with a cruel smile. Suddenly little black lines- that look like dark veins- stretch through her palms until they reach under her fingertips. She aims her hand at Kitty's ball, and stretches her fingers out and long silver webs shoot out from under her fingernails and attaches them to Kitty's ball. Gharlotte grasps the string and pulls, so that the ball hits Kitty in the head. "Youch!" Kitty yelps, and Selene and Gharlotte laugh. Gharlotte flexes her fingers again and the webbing ravels back into her fingers.  
Kitty looks back, a glare set on Gharlotte, but Gharlotte is flirting with two boys who are off to the side of the court. She then looks at Selene who is standing on top of the ball trying to keep her balance. She glares at both of the mutants for a moment, but then decides that it was mearly an accident on her part, and fluffs it off, and goes back to trying to make a hoop shot.  
  
"Stay tuned to see Miss Jean Grey's fake red hair go from strait to frizzy in under five minutes!" Selene says -in a voice befitting a radio personalities- to Gharlotte -after breaking her away from a group of guys- as they walk out of the locker room. They laugh darkly and push through the crowd to catch up to Jean.  
  
Selene is following Jean closely behind from out of the locker room, Gharlotte follows behind Selene. Jean walks over to the soda machine, and Selene quickens her pace so that when Jean is putting her money in she can stop her tiptoeing and just stand beside the machine, as if waiting to get a soda herself. She taps on the side with her fingertips impatiently. She looks up to see Gharlotte chatting with at least five boys, but Gharlotte's eyes are focused on Selene's taping hand.  
Jean waits only a moment just after pushing the button for the soda she wanted so that the soda will come down. Selene nods to Gharlotte for her to actually start timing. Jean reaches down to get the soda, and Selene rests her entire hand on the machine's side, and suddenly sends a web of electric currents through the machine. Jean hasn't even gotten her soda out when she feels the shock from the electricity  
She makes a "yip", and suddenly her hair frizzes up and out away from her head at least four inches. Selene takes her hand off of the machine, and covers her mouth to muffle her laughter, but she still looks at Gharlotte. Gharlotte is laughing to, and holds up two fingers to show that it had only been two minutes.  
Jean drops her soda and runs off to the bathroom in silent tears. "So you think that was funny, Miss Nearis?" an old woman's voice cracks sharply through the laughter in the halls and all goes silent. A pruney old lady wearing a long brown skirt, and pale peach silk top that has a tiny white cloth tucked in the shirt's pocket, clacks over to Selene in shiny black heals. She stares down at Selene over her bulbous warty nose.  
"No ma'am." Selene lies, still chuckling as she conjures up the image again of Jean's hair rising so instantly. "You know very well that you are forbidden to use any of your freakish powers in, or on school grounds." The woman growls. "Yes, Miss Stannable." Selene says, mostly subduing her giggles now. "Well, since you deliberately broke the rules without regard for any dire consequences, you will receive three detentions." She instructs. "Yes, Miss Stannable." Selene agrees. Selene may be able to light up all the houses in half the state of Virginia with her powers, but she knew better than to try anything that would squander away the rest of her week so she simply agrees.  
"And do you want a detention for having some part in this, Miss Relwarc?" Miss Stannable asks Gharlotte. "No, Miss." Gharlotte responds coolly, silencing her laughter long before the awarding of detentions. "Good. Then I will see you tonight, Miss Nearis." Miss Stannable said, and clicked away.  
  
"Selene!" Selene hears a familiar voice call to her from the parking lot that lay below the window of room three twelve where she is serving her detention. She stops playing Cat's cradle with her toes, and walks over to the window after lowering her feet off the desk infront of her and taking the string off them. Gharlotte is on the arms of two guys which stand on both sides-she's also being followed by an additional three. "Don't forget to remind Maris not to keep any dinner for me tonight, ok?" Gharlotte requests. "Alright!" Selene calls down with a 'Rock On' sign following. Pietro Maximoff has abandoned his relaxed slouching position at his desk at the sound of Gharlotte Relwarc's voice.  
"Sit down this moment, Miss Nearis. and shut that window." Miss Stannable snaps, tapping a ruler sharply on her desk. Selene sits back down, and props her feet up on the desk again, and prepares for another game of Cat's Cradle. Miss Stannable sinks slowly behind her copy of "How to Be Sexy When You're No Longer Sexy" magazine, and as she does Selene flips her off.  
A small yet-to him- brilliant plan has formulated in Pietro's head and he leans over to Selene sitting two desks up from him. "Hey, you want me to get her off your back?" he asks in his mile-a-minute speed of speech. "Sure." Selene says, trying-and so far succeeding- to keep her cool around her long time crush, Pietro. Pietro is across the room, and has Miss Stannable tied up in at least half a roll of duct tape, hanging upside down from the ceiling squealing helplessly behind a gag of duct tape, before Selene can even blink!  
"Hey, cutie," Pietro says sitting infront of Selene his hand propped under his chin gazing at her. "What do ya say you and me go somewhere tonight?" he asks quickly. "Sure." Selene agrees brightly. "Great. I'm blowin this joint. See ya tonight." He says and before dashing off faster than monsoon winds, pecks her on the cheek leaving her dazied.  
  
"Tell Selene that if Scott, or Todd call, that they've been moved to Thursday on the waiting list." Gharlotte calls down from the top of the stairs. "Can't." Maris grunts. "Huh?" Gharlotte grunts in return and descends the stairs noisily clip-clopping in Maris' spike heeled boot, wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt that says 'Level Twenty-Seven' in sprawled cursive pink letters across the chest, and a pair of dark blue jean flares, her hair bouncing on her back in half-up bun, half-down style. " Why? Isn't she here?" she asks. "Nope, on a date." Maris responds from behind a bridal magazine she's flipping through (don't worry, she's just looking through it for the pretty gowns.there's no real reason).  
"Selene? With who?" Gharlotte questions doubtfully. "Piatty." Maris says, turning the page. "Piatty?" Gharlotte murmurs. "Ha! Maximoff!" she gasps. "O-Oh! Have fun, Pietro." Gharlotte says under her breath, darkly. "Alright, I'm out." He says contently, and strolls out the door. 


	2. Author's Note

Author's note-  
Hey if you're to this point in the story.thanks for reading it!!! I reeeeally hope you like it. Now if you do.I'm sorry but lately home's been kind of crazy, and I have the next like.three chapters written to the story, but I've gotta type them up yet, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to use the puter (hee hee my pet name for computer), and add the next chapters on to the book, but I'll definitely be able to get to a puter like in July, but as I said home life is carzy right now, so maybe I'll do it sooner. Here's hopin'!  
  
~Isis Tawny Lee~ 


	3. A Hare in a Tortoises' Skin

Chapter 2: A Hare In Tortoises' Skin...  
  
"So, uh,...tonight was really nice." Selene says looking up at Pietro with her-at the moment-bluish silver eyes. "So I know how to show a girl a good time?" he asks tilting his head adorably, and looks into her eyes with his own bluish silver ones. Selene nods. "Where do you think we should go on our next date?" Pietro asks. "Oh! I don't know maybe roller skating, or go cart racing, or maybe a-." Selene rambles just as quickly as Pietro, but suddenly Pietro's lips are on hers, her eyes open wide in shock. She closes her eyes slowly, and wraps her arms around his neck toying peacefully with a few strands of his hair with her fingertips. He dips her back only a little bit his arm around her back. Selene being totally wrapped up in the kiss feels rather than sees him smirk. Deepening the kiss Pietro slanted his mouth and lightly ran his tongue along her lower lip. Selene sighed slowly and opened her mouth letting his tongue travel in, a few sparks fly-literally-between their mouths (courtesy of Selene).  
  
Pietro is the first to release the kiss. "See ya tomorrow." He whispers, and stands her up. "Uh...huh." Selene sighs. Once inside-as she's shutting the door-she realizes that the kiss was the only slow thing Pietro had done all night...  
  
Gharlotte and Maris sit at a lunch table together. Gharlotte stares off into space nibbling on a piece of pocky. (It's a Japanese snack), and Maris sips on some Vamp from the side of the can. A boy with black spiky hair, and a tongue piercing approaches their table. "No, James." Gharlotte says not even looking at him, and he hangs his head and shuffles off. A boy with blonde slicked back hair then walks over to them. "No, Charles." Gharlotte says in the same tone as before. He also leaves the same way the first did.  
  
"So what do you think my first real boyfriend will be like?" Gharlotte asks, looking at Maris, and detaching herself from whatever world she was momentarily thinking in. "Don't you like any of the guys you've gone, or go out with?" Maris asks. Gharlotte shakes her head. "All the guys I like just want some. They don't really want me. Besides-" "I'M A ZUCCHINI IN A BIKINI!" a high pitched familiar voice interrupts. Suddenly Selene plops her body up to her stomach on one of the table and starts sliding up the middle by doing a move like a caterpillar (in fact, that's what her, and her friends call it). "What did you say?" Gharlotte asks, when Selene gets to their end of the table. Both Gharlotte, and Maris pick their treys up so Selene doesn't knock them over.  
  
"I said," Selene begin sitting up on the edge of the table. "I'M A ZUCCHINI IN A BIKINI!" Selene repeats in the same high pitched voice as before. "AH HA HA!" Selene howls, smacking her knee then suddenly flops onto the table on her back, and starts rolling back, and forth, till she falls off.  
  
"Don't want my sweetie getting banged up." Pietro says quickly, and before Selene knows it she's on her feet. "Thanks." She giggles dreamily looking into Pietro's eyes with her green, and dark blue ones. "Whoa." He says (honestly) "What? What's wrong?" Selene asks frantically. "Your eyes...they're amazing. She looks down at the ground "Uh...the guys want me, so see ya tonight." He says dashing off. Before Selene can even say 'ok' Pietro steals her breath with a quick kiss...  
  
"Yet another date? That's the fifth night of the week in six strait weeks you've been out with him. Aren't you, ya know, bored?" Gharlotte asks nibbling on her pocky. Selene brushes off the bum of her dark blue jean flares. "No!" Selene says, being serious. "I'm not like you. I don't toss away other's feeling just because they bore me. And another thing, if you weren't so busy being "bored" then you wouldn't have a reason to be so cold." Selene says glaring sternly at Gharlotte before turning away. Gharlotte simply continues to gnaw away at her pocky pretending to be not affected, and doesn't let on that Selene's words sting, and lodge themselves into her thoughts like a wasp's stingers.  
  
Maris sits in silence obviously trying to gauge Gharlotte's reaction. "I don't like the guys I date because," Gharlotte says jumping back into their previous conversation. "you see, I'm just the romantic type. You know, bouquets of lilac, jewelry, moonlight walks by the beach..." she says trailing off, even staring off into-probably-her fantasy date.  
  
"But like Selene said, they bore me easily. They're like my dolls I can twist, and bend at my will, and once I'm in a "relationship" to long, I throw them out just as if they were ripped dollies." She continues coolly, going back to the usual Gharlotte, but she doesn't see the person in the shadows hop away...  
  
"You want some popcorn?" Pietro asks speedily. "Yep. Could you get me a drink too?" Selene asks. "Sure thing, doll." He says, and jumps out of the silver viper they're sitting in. Selene turns up the radio to hear the drive-in movie better. "Oops! I didn't tell him what drink I wanted." Selene thinks aloud, and gets out of the car following Pietro till she sees him talking to the rest of The Brotherhood who are standing infront of the popcorn stand. Iiiiiinteresting, she thinks. So what goes on here? She continues to think, and ducks behind a nearby car, and listens to their discussion...  
  
Pietro stops when he sees The Brotherhood members waiting by the popcorn stand. Great. Why are they here? he thinks. "Well, Well, Well. Come with a date, anyone?" he asks them. "Well, I know you'll say no, Lance. You're still playin' Cat N' Mouse with that Kitten girl, aren't you?" Pietro questions, darting beside him taunting him from the side. "Kitty." Lance mumbles. "See. Knew it." Pietro says. "Blob?" he asks. Blob shakes his head. "That's no astonishment to me." Pietro says so quickly that Fred (a.k.a: Blob) can't follow. "Now wait. Where's Toad?" Pietro asks. Lance shrugs. "Says he got an import of bugs, or...somethin." Fred says. "K." Pietro says starting to trot up to the popcorn stand. "So why are you here? Who's it this time?" Lance asks. "Same girl I've been seeing for the past, like, eight weeks." Pietro says. "Wow, I believe this is the longest relationship you've ever held down, Pietro." Lance points out.  
  
"You guys, I told you I'm only using her." Pietro reminds them. "But...uh...for what again?" Fred asks. "I'm using her to get to that Gharlotte slut." Pietro says...  
  
At the moment upon hearing that, to Selene, it feels like an arrow has been shot through her chest. Her eyes mist up, and she jumps up from behind the car, catching Pietro's attention. "YOU DUMB ASS!!!" She screams and puts her hands on the telephone poll next to her. The Brotherhood all watch as a surge of electricity wraps around the poll in blue ribbons and very swiftly races up the poll. At that instant the power to the drive-in goes out, and Selene runs from it tears streaming silently from her cheeks through the air behind her...  
  
Coavin hears the eerie-but beautiful-chilling melody coming from inside the middle of the cemetery though he's outside of the cemeteries eight feet high gates, and fencing. He leaps over it using his part-vampire skills, and starts toward the words "In the dark of the night..." being sung by the female voice...  
  
He approaches a huge cement square with weeping willows hanging over it, and bushes of red roses lining the outside . A golden plaque screwed to a glossy black post reads ~In Memory of Ellie'. Laying in the middle of the square is a girl. Coavin traces his eyes up the form. She's wearing a red spaghetti strapped shirt, dark blue jean flares, and no shoes. Waves of dark wavy hair hide this girl's face, but he knows she is crying, because of the multiple dots of tears on the cement, and the sniffing in between the words of the song "Dream to Dream" (from the movie Fivel Goes West). He is unable to disturb her singing as he sits down and watches by using his part-vampire grace, and silence.  
  
The girl picks a rose from one of the bushes and stops singing to rub the petals on her cheek (he knows this because he can hear the petals wiping against her flesh) She twirls it infront of her and lifts her face-a face he recognizes-to the rose, and she begins to sing, "I'll follow my dreams...somewhere in my dreams..." Coavin nearly gasps as he watches white vapory breath rise from her mouth against the clear warm air of March.  
  
The breath wraps around the rose and slowly the roses dries, withers, and blackens. She lays the flower infront of her and begins to sob into her arms, her hair slowly covering her arms and tears as she shakes. He can no longer take the pitiful sight of Selene sobbing like this, and walks over. "Selene what's wrong with you?" he asks kneeling down next to her. "Damn! Coavin?" she says, burying her head in her arms. "Yeah. Come out of there. What's wrong?" he asks touching her shoulder to try and get her attention.  
  
"Something stupid that doesn't concern you." She snaps. "If it's so stupid then why are you this upset?" he asks. "Because I'm stupid. I mean, just to think that someone that good looking would fall for me. She says slowly sitting up, but her eyes still don't meet his. "Whoa, whoa. Who?" he asks. "No one. Like I said, it doesn't concern you." She vented. "Well, if you won't tell me now...I'll wait till you do." He says. Selene sits stubbornly simply sniffling.  
  
"Coavin," she finally whispers. "Can you just take me home?" she asks. Coavin sighs heavily, and agrees...  
  
"What time is it?" Selene asks. "One forty-three." Coavin replied. "Were you looking for me?" Selene asks. "Yeah. Hex came over frantic, asking me to go look for ya." He says looking around. "Oh...she says. "Are you cold?" he asks noting that her arms are wrapped around her and tiny goose bumps dot her arms. "To bad. You've gotta be...you're dressed like a hooker." He says smiling. "Hooker?! You're dressed like a hooker." Selene taunts playfully.  
  
He slips off his trench coat revealing a white "wife-beater" underneath. Selene pushes it off, but he insists by pulling it back on her, and she leaves it on after about three attempts. "So...that singing thing you did...do the others know you can do that" he asks. "Yeah, but I can't really show them it." She admits,  
  
"If I did...they'd die." She says looking up at them. "Wow. Does anything trigger it? Like, strong emotion triggers my blood thirst." He asks. "No. It just...happens when I sing." she explains. They walk up the a steps and Maris, Nissa, Hex, and Gharlotte-lastly- like worried mothers waiting up for a daughter that they're glad is home.  
  
Above the rabid questioning Maris catches Coavin's eye, and mouths "Where was she?" He responds with a look as if he should have checked there in the first place, and mouths back "The cemetery." "What happened to her?" Maris mouths-because even though Selene's tears have dried, and any other signs of crying are gone, Maris can tell. Coavin simply shrugs..... 


	4. River of Myth

Chapter 3: "River of Myth" her dark purple-with chestnut colored flecks in the irises-,  
  
Styx's black hair flowed over the hands that rested at her temples like long dark glistening rivers. She brought her eyes up to the maps and charts that she'd been poring over for so many hours. The chestnut flecked dark purple orbs vaguely scanned the documents. She knew every coastline of every continent, and land boarder. The wicks and wax of the candles sitting on her dark cherry wood desk burn low. The faint scent of incense drifted over to Styx's weary nose.  
  
She skimmed the map one more time to see if any of the rivers were like the one she was named after, the one she'd been searching for a decade and a half. Maybe it is just a river of myth she thought for the thousandth time, but dismissed the idea for the thousandth time.  
  
Why else would her father have overcome such a deadly illness? Why else would he have tried to take her dead mother to a place that "never existed"? Why else would he leave a thirteen year old alone for nearly a year before she was discovered in search of a "simple myth"? Because the illness had eaten his mind, she thought but again dismissed this "novel" idea again. Besides, why else would her blood be tainted with such power? No vial of ordinary water would make her this powerful.  
  
She glanced up at the grandfather clock. Twelve O' one. Memento was to call a minute ago, she thinks. Time to add another body to my body count, she thought chucking nastily. Styx was not a patient woman to say the least, and had killed many people in the past for misleading her-even if it wasn't intentional. She picked up the glass of red wine from the desk, gulped down the remaining contents, and got up to go to the door.  
  
As she got up the phone rang. She snickered and thought; me of all people shouldn't give up hope so easily, then picked up the phone. She was greeted by raspy breathing.  
  
"I was just coming to get your attention, Memento." Styx explained. "Do have the information?"   
  
"Yes," Replied Memento's hoarse whisper.  
  
"The correct information," She asked quickly.  
  
"Yes." Memento answered.  
  
"How am I to trust you? Who are your sources?" She asked.  
  
"Have you forgotten that I can touch anything, or plunge my hands into any soil, and tell you who's ever touched it, or been there." He explained in his cracked voice.  
  
"Yes..." Styx said.  
  
"Have you had any luck with your research?"  
  
"I thought I had a lead. It turned out to be some dafted nudist colony that wore pink bunny suits, " she admitted. Memento uttered a low dry laugh.  
  
"So, what is your price?" She asked.  
  
"Later, when the time is right, I will name it." He assured her. "The map to the underworld-where Styx lies-is kept in a Greek Museum. It was created by a prophet who everyone thought had gone off his rocker. The only difficulty isn't just getting the map, but using it. You see this prophet lived thousands of years ago and so to be able to use it you will need to gain access into time with the devices the X-men hold. It wouldn't be wise to take them on alone. I've found a group of misfits called the Lady Spies that are foes of the X-men. Get their trust and assistance and you're pretty much set if you follow the map." He explained lengthily without a breath.  
  
"Where do these Lady Spies live?" she asked... 


	5. Fight Club

Chapter 4: Fight Club  
  
"Students of Bayville High, to day's lunch will be..." The principal said over the intercom in the nurse's office. The nurse walked over to the small box and switched off the volume button. "Here," She said handing a square piece of gauze to Selene. "Put it on your cheek. The cut on your face will need this. Careful, there's some hydrogen peroxide on it." She instructs. Selene sucked air through her gritted teeth as she felt the burn seep into the purpling wound on her cheek.  
  
"Once again guys, I'm really sorry." She apologized to all the people sitting around her. Some people murmur a hushed, "it's alright" through swelled lips, or cheeks. Selene sighed still feeling sorry about the events of that morning and slowly she retraced the episode in her head...  
  
"And you know she was right. I do look good in a beret." Maris said and Selene, Nissa, Gharlotte, and herself started to laugh hysterically (No one else did because they hadn't seen Mystery Science 3000 the movie, and that's where it's from). Suddenly, Pietro came up beside Gharlotte. "Hey Relwarc," he greeted her smoothly with his arm propped up on her shoulder, not even acknowledging Selene was standing near him. "I want to ask you." He began, but she pulled her shoulder sharply from under his.  
  
They all stopped glaring at him. "Back off me, Pietro." Gharlotte warned, flexing her fingers. "What cha gonna do?" He asked her sarcastically. "Even if you could catch me," He said and suddenly disappeared leaving a trail of wind behind and then appeared again with an ice cream cone licking it happily till it's gone in under three seconds.  
  
"Which you probably can't, What could you really do with a couple of strings" He asked grinning nastily. Gharlotte suddenly brought both hands out and the silky stands flew at him. Un-surprisingly however Pietro dashed out of sight before the threads came near him. He appeared again beside a tree that Ghorlotte's threads had wrapped themselves around. Since her strings were wrapped tightly around the trunk she was forced to pull, and the tree came crashing down.  
  
"Gharlotte... I like you. Do you really want to start something? I mean, that involves them, and probably some blood shed?" He asked smirking cockily. "I can think of something that involves blood shed." Coavin growled under his breath. Selene rested a hand on his arm, and shook her head. "If worst comes to worst, I'll handle it. I'll at least knock him out if I sing low enough. What you want to do will kill him." Selene warned. Coavin looked at Pietro un-balling, and balling his fists.  
  
"Pietro, just, please leave." Selene pleaded. Pietro laughed. "Hey! It's my weak little usee!" Pietro shouted. Selene gripped Coavin's arm for a moment-as she heard him grit his teeth, and then stepped forward, and up to him. "Pietro...leave. Gharlotte's not interested in you, and because you've been rejected you wanna feel big again by taking it out on us, and on top of it you didn't hurt me. So move on because nothing lies here for you." She said calmly.  
  
Pietro chuckled, "I knew you guys were just a bunch of softies." He says. Selene glared. "I'm not soft." She said flatly with anger. "A really strong person would fight." He says. "Come on, Selene. That's bull. He's just trying to coax you into-" Nissa tried. "Oh! Come on then, Piatty." Selene stopped listening and walked toward Pietro. She challenged him sounding playful and poking him in the chest with a sparking fingertip. "Hey!" He complained loudly as he felt the sparks shock him. "Bring it. Or...would you like re-enforcements first?" She asked, backing into her line of friends, curling a finger in a 'Come here' motion.  
  
The bell rang echoing over the parking lot, but all stayed still.  
  
"Lance! Toad! Blob! Come here, it seems we have a fight on our hands!" He called over his shoulder. They eagerly pranced over. Everyone exchanged glares, and immediately jump into it. Blob pulled up a large piece of asphalt and chucks it at them. It heads toward Nissa but she sprang up into the air on tip toes, and stayed there floating in the air as black angel wings explode from the back of her shirt.  
  
Gharlotte grabs the rock with her webbing and swings it at Pietro. He quickly sprints out of the way. The chunk of pavement is now heading toward Lance, but he lifts his hands up in the air. Quakes vibrate through the air, and ground, and the assault dissolves into smaller-less dangerous- pieces which clack on the ground...  
  
Kitty gasps inside her social studies class, her glittery pink pen-that has a ball of feather's on the other end-falls on her desk. "Lance." She whispers when she looks out at the parking lot and sees The Brotherhood, and Lady Spies dueling using their powers-well most of them were. Gharlotte was pounding the crap out of Fred's face while perched on his shoulders. "H- HEY HEELP!" Fred screams helplessly. Toad flicks his tongue and wraps it around Gharlotte's stomach. Kitty gets up and starts to run from her class. "Kitty. Kitty! Where are you going?" the teacher asks, but Kitty disappears through the door-literally-without reply...  
  
Toad tries his beast to plant Gharlotte on the ground, but as he pulls her down off blob she brings her feet on his face, and does a flip where she lands-two yards away from him on her feet. Blob holds his eyes which were practically swollen shut. Pietro sneaks up behind Selene, and holds her by the stomach. The next thing Selene knows it that her back her cheek are slammed, and pressed against a tree's bark. Pietro presses the back of her arms into the bark till she fells them bleed.  
  
She musters up some power in her wrists through the acute pain to shock Pietro enough to jolt, and let go. But the lights go out when she feels imprints of knuckles on her already injured cheek. Coavin looks over momentarily from looking at Lance-whose punches he's blocking-to see Selene slide down the tree trunk. Immediately his anger is ignited to the point where his vampire powers take full effect.  
  
He gives Lance a shove so that he goes flying into Pietro's silver Viper, and dents it so badly that the door Lance is slammed into touches the window on the other side of the car! "My Car!" Pietro yells. He's on Pietro faster than even Pietro could move, his hand gripping Pietro's neck. "I think that car will literally be the last thing you're gonna worry about." Coavin says, his hazel eyes burning into Pietro's silverish blue eyes. He tosses Pietro backward, and Pietro slides across the pavement. Coavin is knelling down beside him again with the unimaginable speed he used seconds ago. He grabs Pietro's throat again, and pushes his head back. Pietro's eyes move to Coavin's mouth which has rows of glinting white teeth bearing down on one another, but the ones he notices the most is the long pointed fangs. And for the first time in a long time he is truly scared for his life.  
  
Nissa lands hard punches to various places on Blob's body from her perch in mid-air, and surprisingly he cringes a bit with pain. "Fight me!" Gharlotte yells, pulling Toad back to her by the scruff of his dirty shirt by using her webbing. "No! I couldn't." Toad says. Gharlotte slings him again, and brings him back like a yo-yo. "Why?" She when his brown eyes are near her silvery ones.  
  
Toad's lip quivers as if he were about to release a pent up secret he'd been dying to tell for the longest time. "Erg!" Gharlotte yells, and tosses him a final time into a bush, and releases him of her web. "Stop!" Kitty yells as she stops in the parking lot after dissolving through the door that leads out to the school grounds. She starts running toward them when she sees Lance lifelessly pinched between the front and back end of the car.  
  
"Lance!" She squeals and runs to him. "Lance! Oh Please wake up! Please!" She cries. She wraps her hand around his jaw and strokes his cheek without delay. She runs her hands through his hair in the same manner whispering her pleads to him. She completely blocks out the scene behind her.  
  
Hex disappears and lays almost flat on the ground behind Blob where she does a round kick causing him to trip, and -- fall down on her with his massive back resting on hers. Pietro begins to shake with silent sobs as Coavin watches the veins in his neck pulsate with vital juice which have gone cold with fear. Coavin feels the want, and bends down quickly-not nearly as quickly as his earlier movement were-toward Pietro's neck.  
  
All is completely hushed and still except for Coavin's actions-as a quiet altoish voice sings... "So I lay my head back down...and I rest my hands, and pray." At that moment everyone-but Coavin's minds-even Lance's slow stirring mind-to a dreamish halt. All of them slump to a stand still on the parking lot pavement-even the quickly squirming Hex, who is now trapped under Blob's calves.  
  
Coavin's fangs now touch Pietro's- who is sleeping-neck. Selene crawls slowly over to Coavin and places her hand under his jaw line, the other on his collar bone, and she lifts his face to her cheek. "Sing to me the song of my soul...It's the song that I've tried to write over, and over, and over again." She purrs in his ear till his eyelids fall and he slumps onto her lap...  
  
"There's been a huge fight, nurse! Come quick!" Selene hollers as she enters the nurse's office. "Oh dear me!" The tall stick-like slender woman yells as she trots from the nurse's office to the parking lot where Selene directs her...  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LITTLE RICHARD DO YOU THINK YOU KIDS WERE DOING!?!?" Miss Stannable booms when she steps into the nurse's office, and snaps Selene out of it. "Miss Stannable, now I know they were using their powers, and I know they were fighting with them, but they all are pretty banged up- ." The Nurse says wrapping a few lines of gauze around Blob's eyes. "That's exactly why they should recuperate at home outside of school FOR A MONTH!" Miss Stannable hastily punishes. "Especially that one there." She goes on waving a finger at Selene.  
  
"Her? But she broke up the fight." the nurse aids. "And started it." Hex mutters quietly, but is silenced by a quick jab in the ribs from Maris. "Well fine. She'll get a month's worth of detentions instead." Miss Stannable instructs sternly. Selene snorts. "I'd rather spend a month at home then trapped after school with you." Selene mutters with the back of her head against the wall.  
  
Everyone's mouth either drop or their eyes widen in shock at Selene pulling such a brazen stunt. "NOOOW YOUâERE DEFIANTLY SUSPENDED!" Miss Stannable utterly roars Selene sits forward with her head as close as she can et to Miss Stannable- who stands in the middle of the room-, and with mock bright cheerfulness. "Thank You." And eases back against the wall..... 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note-  
  
I'd like to take this opportunity to thank a couple of extra people for helping me along with this book...  
  
First I'd like to thank Phoenix De Rol who has been helping me put these chapters out for you to read and she also does any final critiquing before she sends it forth. Especially since she's making her own amazing Harry Potter fanfic known to you masses (Go and read it!). And also she's a really big dweeb 3nix hehe.  
  
Secondly I give great gratitude to Felinei Alias for listening to the story, and giving so much positive feedback-even if I don't always deserve it like she says I do. You see I actually have 11(?) chapters written, but I have to type them up, and continue writing the rest of the story, and as I go along writing I let Fel hear them, so I'd like to thank her for listening. She's like my biggest fan, and best friends, and she deserves all this praise-even if she doesn't think so!  
  
And last but of course not least...all you readers! I'd like to apologize to all you die hard X-men fans for not putting the actual X-men in here all that much. But I really wanted to just thank all of you who are reading this, and have read this...well, for reading! Keep it up! Thanx!  
  
~Isis Tawny Lee~ 


End file.
